You took my Life with You
by Lorii67
Summary: 4 years after season 2 - Olicity, twins, Rolicity, TheRoy Not great description but it is still very much undecided.
1. Chapter 1

Thea Queen stood at Coast City Airport. After having gone through hell and finally having finding her feet these past few years she had become head of PR for Queen Consolidated, which meant organising parties and helping with QC's image.

She sat at the airport after missing her flight it wasn't her fault it really was Matthew's fault or was it Mark she thought as she giggled to herself. From frustration she stood up stretching her legs turning her head where passengers were coming in she watched strangers pass on by, she admired the couples that came out hand in hand, the families, she admired the young who had gone travelling and came out looking like fresh off the boat tourists.

What she did not expect to see was a very familiar red hood, the red hood had never been a stranger to her, she knew it anywhere, her eyes widened as she swallowed taking in his appearance he looked exactly the same after four years. Her heart ached remembering how bad she hurt him; her chest took on a rhythm of its own, its song telling her that the universe was giving them a second chance. Thea Queen the confused young girl who paraded around with such ooze and confidence begun to walk towards him, fate had brought them back together, love had resurfaced, she had found home. With a smile looming on her face she was close, close to being with the one man she ever loved.

Thea came to a still confusion and betrayal sorting her body as she witnessed the scene ahead. A small little girl with blonde hair running towards him embracing him in a massive hug, she watched as the familiar red hood greeted the passengers that came off the plane. He scooped up the little girl in his arms, cradling the back of head as he spun her around in his arms. Tears beginning to form Thea never left the sight in front of her, the small girl placing her hands on his cheeks, smiling, giggling; she leaned over and pecked him on the lips.

The familiar red hood put the young girl down and immediately greeted another small child, a boy. He wrapped his arms under the boy's legs and lifted him off the ground planting endless kisses on to the blonde boy's face. They could not be his children Thea thought, they looked nothing like him, yet the familiarity, the closeness between them threatened her mind with endless possibilities. However the horror of what Thea Queen witness next made her want to throw up.

A familiar ditzy blonde ran towards them pulling bags and suitcases behind her. She wrapped her arms around the familiar red hood swaying back and forth in their embrace; he planted a kiss on the top of her head the two children pulling at them, arms reached up aching to be picked up. As they lifted the children up, they all leaned in for another hug leaving the airport laughing and giggling. They once were not strangers to Thea Queen but immediately had become so.

**4 years ago …**

_Felicity held the covers close to her naked body, shivers running up and down her spine as she watched him get dressed, as per usual she said nothing, waited for him to leave, for the past two months it had become routine. Felicity would be fucked senseless, she would then wait patiently as he got dressed thanked her and left. That was the moment she released the water works, she would always cry afterwards, she no longer remembered herself, and she no longer knew who the other person was reflecting back at her in the mirror. _

_When she allowed it to happen the very first time she did it for him, when she allowed it to happen the next few times she did it for her. Once it started to become a routine an appointment always scheduled in she hoped that it was the beginning of the one thing she had been craving for such a long time. But with signs of it never being anything else then fucking, that passion and desire in her belly was no longer the same as he would pound into her aggressively. _

_The night she found out she was pregnant she hated herself, she allowed herself to think like a crazy girl who was tying down the man she was obsessed with, with being knocked up. A few nights later she had decided to tell him, knowing that she would keep it, abortion would never even be considered. She knew that there would be challenges but it could only mean great things. _

_That night she tried to talk to him, tell him was as usual, he shut her down, trailed kisses down her neck, finding that very spot which made her tripping wet. He said the same thing he always said he needed it, wanted it, he begged her to do it for him. She had found herself fucked yet again to the point where she did not remember her own name, she had been branded by his touch, his mark left all over, from the very first night until their last night together she had worn those bruises, hidden from the rest of the world but the marks had her claimed. She was his, although it was not what she had envisioned for them she wore the bruises with pride a part of her loving the idea of belonging to him. Once he thanked her and then left, she realised they could never be that vision of what she saw. They would never be a family; they wouldn't do what normal families do, take their kids to the park or go on family holidays, so she did the most selfish thing she had ever done._

_She left. She took her baby or babies with her. When she had found out she was carrying twins she cried, it added to the guilt that always overwhelmed her when thinking about leaving. With how advanced science had become they had given her a very rough estimate of the day she conceived. _

_Knowing the date and remembering quickly the act they performed to create her two joys overburden her with guilt. He had come to her, she was alone in her kitchen, he came in as he always did, ripping of his jacket and carrying her to the nearest surface he could find and fucked her until she saw stars. But the night they had conceived had been different. He had come over to her crying as she cleaned the floors. He did not need to ask what was wrong, he knew. He gently kissed her lips she was lost in his touch, they had never kissed so gently and softly, it had always been rough and aggressive. He lifted her in his arms bridal style and took her to the bedroom, he had taken his time, kissed every inch of her body, looked into her eyes, staring straight into her soul, that night, the night they had conceived the twins they did not fuck, they made love to each other, it was gentle and caring. It had been the first and only time he had held her until morning. She went on to believe that he did share those same feelings as she did, that he did love her but found it difficult. _

_It was not until he came in through her doors with that look, the look he had the very first night, the pain, the hurt, the loss the burdens of the world on his shoulders. He had stared at as if seeking permission. In her own twisted way she knew she had to do it for him, because he needed her to. So she undid her blouse buttons and her belt and she stood naked in front of him. Waiting, waiting for him to come fuck her. He stared at her for what seemed eternity until he wrapped his arms around her throat gently staring into her eye; she had closed them and waited for him to do the rest. _

_When she had found out she was pregnant she did the most selfish thing she had ever done she had left taking his life with her. _

**So my friend took me to go see Ghost the musical loved it, was totally apprehensive about it, never thought it would be my scene fell in love with the song With You quickly downloaded it on my iPod. Felt inspired with a new story, typed it on my phone on the way home on the train have a few ideas of where to go but I do want a few more chapters especially because I can't leave it there, didn't know whether to post or just keep it to myself but I thought why the hell not maybe someone will like it maybe someone won't but typing it made me seem like a really crazy smiley person on the train was lost in thought and excitement. **

**Olicity of course – always :D I'm sure you all figured it out. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Ollie" Thea ran down the steps of the foundry "Ollie" she said again as she came to a stop where Oliver and Diggle were training.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked walking towards her noticing the tear marks on his sister's face.

"I need a drink" she stated, "omg I need more than a drink I can't believe I can't he was there right there Ollie" she said furiously as Diggle and Oliver looked on.

"Who was there?" Diggle asked beating Oliver to the punch.

"Roy" she screamed, taking Oliver's training stick from him and knocking out the dummy.

"You saw Roy" Laurel asked coming from behind her desk.

"Yes Roy and his two kids" she but back.

"Roy has kids?" Oliver asked shocked.

"Roy?" Diggle added with a hint of uncertainty.

"Yes I saw him and his two kids twins, very cute, they were all huggy, huggy kissy, kissy, Roy has kids" she voiced a little louder.

"Are you sure?" Oliver asked concerned that this could possibly throw away everything Thea had worked so hard to build, to be light and whole again.

"Yes and you will never guess with who, that traitorous bitch" Thea cried as she took hold of the stick yet again and whacked it across one of the computer screens that Oliver hadn't let anyone touch in all these years.

"Speedy" Oliver yelled.

"Felicity, that's who, Roy and Felicity and two kids"

Everyone stood shocked at her revelation, Oliver's heart started to pound in his chest, he was fuming his fists clenched along with his teeth as he tried to sink in everything Thea had just said.

The silence was eerie and it took Dig's laughter to bring everyone out of their heads.

"Really, Roy and Felicity, Thea whatever you saw it isn't what you're thinking" Diggle says.

"And how do you know that?" Laurel asked afraid to go near Oliver.

"You know something we don't?" Thea asked Diggle.

"No, but this is Felicity we are talking about what you are saying is absurd"

"No they left same time, possibly together, when you are alone and sad and … well you can find comfort in anyone; they looked so happy" tears falling down her cheeks.

Oliver walked to the dummy punching it once with all his might until it broke into pieces.

"Oliver man, seriously, Felicity and Roy?" Diggle says.

"Why are getting all fired up?" Laurel asked. Felicity had left 4 years ago, she saw the pain in him, the pain and hurt, he would never let anyone sit in her chair, touch her computers. Laurel did not understand why, 8 months ago, her and Oliver gave it one final shot, she knew he wasn't in it, he would never open up, never took her to dinner but she was not prepared to let him go. "Ollie?"

"Felicity left to be with Roy, I … they were together a lot before she left she …" Oliver tried to say, his brain tried to wrap around the idea of the woman he loved but treated like crap and his little sisters delinquent ex-boyfriend who also happened to be his sidekick.

The day Felicity left broke Oliver he did not know why he was surprised, he was in a very dark place during the time, he wanted her, needed her, loved her but did not know how to do, how to be with her in the normal way. He found himself drawn she had quickly become someone he needed otherwise he was drowning, for two months he slept with her he knew he was breaking her but he found it to be the only way to be with her. What she didn't know was that she was not the only person who would cry themselves to sleep. Yet during that time no one had known what was happening with them, not even Diggle he did not want anyone to find out because it would become too real the way he treated her, he hates himself and will spend the rest of his life regretting and hating himself for it.

"Oliver man this is crazy, I don't care what anyone says Roy and Felicity are not a thing" Diggle says. "But what I do know is she took off and I would love to go see her, we tried tracking her down, found nothing …" Diggle paused looking at Thea.

"I had Jeremy my bodyguard follow them to their house I have an address" Thea said earning glares from everyone, "what? Not like you wouldn't have done the same thing, and you're right Diggle I am coming with you".

"Wait? What are you trying to say Thea?" Laurel said a little louder trying to comfort her friend.

"I'm going, I need to see him, confront him, both of them …" Thea begins to say.

"Speedy …"

"No Ollie, I need to do this, no matter how much progress I have made I have never been able to move on, I need to see him, talk to him I need to do this" she said adamantly.

* * *

><p>After much deliberation, after all the arguments between the group who was as stubborn and hot headed as the next they had found themselves on a plane heading to Coast City.<p>

Oliver sat in the car which drove them to Felicity's, he was lost in thought the whole time, thought about what it would be like to see her, he thought of all the things he would say, all the things he wanted to say then, all the things he said to a picture of her these past four years. He knew he was with Laurel and that she had been so persistent that she had tagged along to support Thea, these past couple of years she and Thea had gotten close. He knew he would need to end things with Laurel, he knew that nothing was there it was purely physical, he felt nothing. Whenever he went round and they had dinner and then headed to the bedroom he never stayed the night he always went home or to the lair.

Diggle had been very reluctant and had fought their decisions on then just popping round without any word of warning. The whole journey Diggle was furious that they had all gotten into the car to go and ambush Felicity and Roy. A part of him really hoped that they weren't together; he strongly believed they weren't, he didn't see it, yes you would be surprised who you can find comfort in but if it was something he did know was that Felicity loved Oliver and Roy loved Thea so there was no chance in hell that they would have gone there. Diggle watched the three of them sitting in the car silent, Oliver in his own world, Thea's in hers and finally Laurel who even after all these years has never liked and wished he had Felicity's number to give her a head's up.

The four of them came to a still in front of the house; it was a small house what looked like a suburban street. The house was a two storey house and looked well kept, flowers and bushes were out front. Thea was the first to walk, she needed to see him, and she went to the door and pressed the doorbell holding her breath. She pressed the buzzer a few more times as the others approached slowly keeping distance unsure of what laid on the other side.

* * *

><p>Roy was upstairs he was playing hide and seek with the twins when he heard the buzzer. "Alright troops I need to answer the door pause" he shouted as he made his way down the stairs, whoever it was they were eager as he heard the bell again. "Coming" he yelled.<p>

Roy opened the door his smile falling from his face when he came to face with Thea. Neither said anything as they stared at each other lost for words. Neither one had ever thought they would see each other again. Roy left her gaze as he looked at Oliver, Diggle and Laurel. Before he could say anything Thea slapped him.

"Thea" Diggle says walking towards them pulling the younger Queen away.

"What are you doing here? How did you find …" Roy looked at Oliver he could tell that at this very moment the look Oliver was giving him was certainly not the Arrow but the Hood.

"I saw you at the airport how could you …" Thea stopped when she saw two little blonde children walk towards Roy. She looked at them, the boy had short blonde hair, more of a darkish blonde hair colour, he wore short jeans and a blue t-shirt which covered the majority of him. The little blonde girl had beautiful long curly hair which she had pushed behind her ears allowing her ears to stick out a little. She cradled an elephant teddy bear.

"Uncle Woy" the little girl said clutching her teddy in one hand and her brothers in the other, they stood confused as to what was happening.

Everyone stood still looking at the kids shocked that they had not called Roy dad, they had come out here with the assumption that their friends, their lovers were together.

"Hey bumblebee, Grover can you two little monsters give Uncle Roy and his friends a minute" Roy said all the tension gone when he crouched down to talk to the twins he places his hands on each of their cheeks.

"Are you sore" the little boy asked.

Roy giggled, "Yes I'm sure" he said emphasising the sure. As soon as the twins returned inside hand in hand did Roy turn around to greet his unwanted guests "What the hell Thea, if you saw me with twins at the airport how could you come here and do that scaring them like that" Roy said softly trying not to raise his voice.

"Uncle Roy? So they are not yours?" Thea asked.

"WHAT? NO, you think they are mine, as much as I love them and well yes they are mine but not in that way, I'm not their dad" he said, these past four years he had picked up Felicity's rambling disease.

"But I saw you, you and Felicity …"

"WHAT you think me and Felicity … the twins wow is that why you are here because you thought we we're together?" Roy asked looking between Thea and Oliver who stood frozen.

"Yes, whose are they?" Thea asked innocently.

"Felicity's" Roy says trying not to look at Oliver hoping he doesn't give anything away to him.

"Was she pregnant when she left?" Diggle asked.

"Erm" Roy begins.

"Is that why she left?" Laurel finally speaks.

"Erm"

"Is Felicity home?" Diggle asks.

"Are they MINE?" Oliver says walking towards Roy.

"I don't know what you …"

"ARE THEY MINE" he growled.

"Oliver …" Roy says staring at the man.

"Yours, when did you and Felicity … what?" Thea glares at her brother's confession, wow everything started to make sense why he didn't get over her leaving and why he has been down the Oliver that first came back from the Island.

"You never told me you and Felicity slept together" Laurel says from behind Oliver feeling betrayed and trying to come to terms with the thought of Oliver being a dad, a dad to children that were not hers.

"Oliver man" Diggle begins

"ROY" Oliver says in his Arrow voice.

"Yes, but you should talk to Felicity …" Oliver pushes past Roy and enters the house. "Hey, you can't just come in here"

"Is she here?" Oliver asks taking in the house, it was nice a cosy, small kitchen with an attached living room a door and then in the side were stairs leading upstairs. The corridor leading towards the stairs had many frames and pictures glued to the walls, the fridge held many different drawings and pictures.

"No she is at work, you need to leave Oliver, you are going to scare them just coming in like this" Roy says trying to talk Oliver to leaving. Any chance he had of getting rid of Oliver was shattered when the rest of the group walked through the door. "Seriously you can't be here" Roy says a little louder not knowing how to start to get them out.

"So if she left because she was pregnant with Ollie … I don't understand how can she do that take them away from you Oliver" Thea adds taking in the house too.

"Please, please I am begging you leave, when she gets home I will talk to her you can set up a meeting with Felicity and you guys can talk she can give you all the answers you need, but please leave all of you please" Roy pleaded.

* * *

><p>Oliver stood in the living room holding a photo frame with a picture of Felicity and the twins, she was smiling, she had a baseball cap on and the twins wore matching baseball outfits, to top it off the three of them had eye black stripes on their face. Oliver clutched onto the photo for dear life, his children, he couldn't comprehend having kids, twins who very much looked like him. He was brought back into reality when the twins came down the stairs.<p>

"Hello" the boy said as he held his sisters hand who stood behind him sheltering herself from what was happening.

Oliver stared at them, they were beautiful he crouched down to their level memorising every inch of their face. "Hello" he says back gleaming at them.

"Guys did I not say upstairs while Uncle Roy talks to his friends" Roy quickly walks towards them trying to turn them to go back up the stairs.

"Not guys Uncle Woy, I'm not a guy, Mama says I'm a girl" the little girl says pouting.

"Sorry Barbie I keep forgetting of course guy and girl please upstairs"

"Are you fwends with mommy too?" the little boy asks facing Oliver.

"Yes" Oliver answers brushing a strand of his fringe from his face all the while holding his breath.

"I'm Theo put it there" the little boy says releasing his sisters hand and extending it to Oliver.

"Theo?" Oliver says extending his hand as Theo smacks it.

Thea, Laurel and Diggle stood back listening and watching the scene in front of them. Thea was shocked when the little boy introduced himself tears beginning to form.

"And you are?" Oliver asks the very shy girl who hides her face behind her brother. Oliver notices the stuffed animal she is carrying. "And who is this?" he asks touching the stuffed Elephant.

"Tis is Milo" she says happily.

"Well it is nice to meet you Milo" Oliver says giving the most genuine smiles he has given since Felicity left.

"I'm Olivia" the little girls says extending her arms as she hugs Oliver. Oliver cradles her softly scared that if he hugs her or holds her tightly he will break her. Oliver bit the inside of his cheek to hold back tears he knew were forming.

"it's nice to meet you" he says as she releases him.

"You didn't say" Theo moans.

"Say what?" Oliver asks.

"Mama says when someone says hello and tells their name you have to say your name too" he pouted.

"Yeah Mama says so" Olivia chipped in.

Oliver chuckles "I'm sorry I'm Oliver" he glances back and forth between them.

"That's like Liv's name" Theo says cheerfully.

"Nuh huh" Olivia says.

"Yeah huh" Theo says.

Everybody watches as they go back and forth with nuh huh's and yeah huh's causing them to chuckle.

"Alright you two enough" Roy says breaking the moment. "Upstairs"

However Roy's words are fallen on deaf ears as the twins approach the others. "Hello" they both said in sync. Once the twins were introduced to Diggle and Laurel they glanced at Thea who stood back a little.

She smiled and crouched down to their level. "Hi I'm Thea, it is very nice to meet you two, oh and Milo" she says sweetly.

"Thea that's like Theo's name" Olivia says.

"Nuh huh"

"Yeah huh"

Roy finally takes charge of the situation wrapping his arms around the twins waists lifting them off the ground. "Alright gremlins upstairs, need to clean your room remember what Mama says about cleaning your room" he says trying to scare them.

He drops them in the corridor. "Mama says if you don't clean your room you go to prison" Theo says seriously.

"And she said Orange is not our colour" Olivia adds.

"What no" Roy says "We have been through this that was a joke between me and Mama"

"It's Mama and I uncle Woy" Olivia says as she points her finger at Roy as Theo nods in agreement.

"Room, clean now" Roy orders.

"Ay Ay Capitan" they both say as they run up the stairs.

"They are beautiful" Thea says "Roy I'm sorry that I hit you"

"Thea please, you met them if you want them in your life you all need to leave wait for Felicity to contact you please" he pleaded between Oliver and Thea.

"The kids right man, Oliver let's leave" Diggle says.

* * *

><p>As the door clicked everyone stood still. Felicity unlocked her door and dropped her shopping on the floor. "Roy I ordered food, OMG I left work over half an hour ago but Mrs Jackson was telling me about the different methods of discipline, do you know she suggested locking them up in the basement what is this Harry Potter, actually Harry Potter was in a closet under the stairs far more comfortable than the basement but seriously how can someone suggest that" she said as she removed her shoes and hung her jacket up.<p>

Felicity walked into her living room. She dropped her bags as she glanced at the room and the many different faces that had invaded her house. She stood shocked her eyes drawn to Oliver's that look still there between them.

"Wha … Wh … What are you doing here?" she says her voice betraying her.

"Were you ever going to tell me about Theo and Olivia" Oliver says.

"Oliver … Roy" she glares at him.

"I'm so sorry Flick I tried to get them to leave" Roy says apologetically.

"How can you do this to Ollie, take his kids away from him" Thea says angrily

"Thea leave it" Roy presses.

"No, I will not leave it, after everything, you know after everything, after everyone he lost, I lost, we lost, how can you take them, our family away from us" Thea had started to yell.

"Speedy" Oliver says.

"No Oliver, no how can you do this?" Thea presses on.

"Thea, maybe give Felicity a minute …" Diggle begins to say.

"No" Thea says.

Felicity stands frozen, lost for words, she always pictured what I would be like for Oliver to find her, find the twins, she had a speech prepared but what she wasn't prepared for was this, all of them in her house.

"Can I ask you something" Laurel says walking towards Felicity from the kitchen.

Felicity turns her gaze to gorgeous Laurel, the girl who had it all, had Oliver's heart. She looks at Laurel urging her to continue.

"When I came to you and asked you if anything were going on with you and Oliver, you lied to my face" Laurel says watching as Felicity swallows. "You said you were not going to do anything because you knew that we meant to be together, that you wouldn't try anything and here we are" she snapped.

Felicity stood frozen, still unable to say a word as she took in all the different faces facing her.

"Are you going to say anything?" Laurel says.

"You took Oliver's kids away from him" Thea says.

Laurel had had enough she faced Oliver and Thea and then turned around and slapped Felicity. Everyone stood still gasping.

"Laurel" Oliver growled as he begins to move he stops when Felicity holds a hand out to him.

Felicity looked back at Laurel; she brushes a strand of hair away from her face and smiles.

"You know what Laurel, I am not the same girl anymore the one that got intimidated easily, didn't really stand up for herself took all the crap that you through at me, Oliver too. Not anymore. Get the hell out of my house before I drag you out by the hair, how dare you, who do you think you are?" Everyone stood shocked. Laurel did not move but instead smirked at her. "Now"

However Laurel had no intentions of moving. "Roy are they upstairs?" she asks as Roy nods. "Good". Felicity slaps Laurel in turn and then clutches onto her jacket and pulls her outside.

She walks back into the room, "Thea, Oliver you can join her" she growls. As Thea and Oliver leave, Oliver clutches onto her wrist.

"We need to talk"

"And we will but you made a mistake coming here like this, ambushing me, introducing yourself to my children" she doesn't meet his eyes but her voice is cold. "I will call you".

Once the door is shut Felicity quickly embraces Diggle in a hug and she releases the water works.

* * *

><p><strong>OK there it is second chapter no idea if it came out exactly as I envision but yeah … sorry for late update with this and my other stories, I was feeling extremely tired and I am very stubborn when it comes to going to the doctors because they all say the same thing flu take ibuprofen, so went to the doctors and found out I'm pregnant had no idea but I am extremely overjoyed, there should be some regular updates I took the week off from work mainly to sort out my apartment because everything is still kind of in boxes. Extremely stoked to have a baby but it hasn't even been a week and I am already been weighed on every hand and foot so I could get used to this for the next 7 months hehe. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver sat in his cat explaining to Laurel and Thea everything that had happened between him and Felicity which earned him a slap from Thea.

"And you let me just have a go at her, when it wasn't her fault seriously she should have left your ass ages ago such a jerk" she said loudly.

Laurel however remained quiet she did feel guilty about hitting Felicity but the one thing which kept running through her head when Oliver told them what had happened she couldn't help but compare. She didn't want to believe it but these past 8 months Oliver was doing the same to her. They barely spoke, she would only see him when he would turn up to her door looking for comfort, the only reason why she put up with it was because she believed it would get better, because on some days it was better they would talk about Tommy, high school laugh occasionally so she believed it could only get better from there.

Oliver had been forced to tell Laurel and Thea everything that happened; he just needed some time to wrap his head around him having two kids. Two perfect kids, he needed to speak to Felicity.

* * *

><p>Felicity meanwhile had just filed Diggle in with everything that had happened. Once she had told him about her and Oliver and their little fiasco as she likes to call it he had stood on his feet willing himself to find Oliver and beat the crap out of him but she talked him out of it.<p>

Once Diggle left to take the girls to the hotel they were staying at, Roy went upstairs to look after the twins as Oliver knocked on Felicity's door he needed to speak to her now, it couldn't wait and too much time had already passed.

"Hey" she says softly standing in the door way.

"Hey"

"Oliver ..."

"Please just a talk Felicity"

"Fine" she grabs her jacket and she begins to take a walk with him. They walk in silence until they reach a quiet park and she takes a seat. Oliver takes a seat next to her not quite knowing what to say.

"So Roy said you came round because you thought Roy and I were together with kids" she says glaring at him.

"Yeah" is all he can say.

"And I'm sorry but even if Roy and I were together with kids what makes you think you have the right to come knocking on my door like that, scaring my children" she says furiously.

"Your right, I never should have but I looked for 2 years, I called in every favour I had and nothing you have been here in Coast City an hour drive away Felicity" he says sharply.

"I didn't want to be found Oliver" she admits.

"Felicity I get it I know I hurt you and I am so ..."

"Hurt o no Oliver Queen you didn't hurt me, you broke me, your broke my heart I was so stupid I kept thinking that it was a matter of time before you realised you wanted me and you felt the same way, but the time never came"

"Felicity"

"No don't Felicity me ok because you put me through hell you made me feel gross and disgusting and dirty Oliver you made me feel dirty" tears beginning to form.

"I am so sorry, and I regretted it then, I have for these past four years and will always regret it, I can never apologise enough Felicity, I can never make that up to you never but …"

"But what? This isn't about me Oliver it's about them the twins and …"

"You kept them away from me" he whispers looking down at the bench.

"And I feel guilty about that taking your choice away from you but I do not regret it" she states firmly.

"Felicity, they are three years old, I have missed three years …"

"Oliver stop, do you really think you could have been dad the stick you kept giving Digg, what happened with us I kept thinking to myself that you will think I planned it to trap you or" she pauses brushing loose strands of her hair away. "I was scared I left not because I was pregnant but because you had such a hold such control over my life"

"What? Felicity I never made you do anything you …"

"Yes you did, ok I never said stop but I did it because you needed me to do it for you that's control Oliver and I know it sounds crazy because I always go on about my life my choice my decisions, but I am so madly … was so madly in love with you that whatever you asked of me do for you I would have agreed" she pauses yet again raising her hand for him to not speak.

"Oliver I was so scared that if you found out I was pregnant and you asked me to get rid of it that I would because I would have done anything for you and that is why I left, I was pregnant didn't know it was twins at the time but I had fallen in love with my baby Oliver and I couldn't imagine not having it, not to mention seeing them now, having them in my life they are my everything Oliver" tears pour down her cheeks.

"I love them more than anything and, and, Oliver they are my oxygen, if I don't have them then I don't have air and that means no life I am sorry I never gave you a chance but you were in such a dark place and to be frank I can see that your still there Oliver you broke my heart and I left because I was scared you would break my baby's"

"Felicity" he places his hand on her knee only for her to flinch away from his touch. "I would never have told you to get rid of them, never no matter what, but I do understand" he takes a deep breath, "I understand why you left, everything was crazy then and even after you left, we still have so much to talk about but Felicity I want to be their dad I want to be part of their lives please"

"I would never stop you from being that Oliver but they are kids and they need consistency they need someone reliable and honest someone who keeps their promises, you have to think if you really want this because you would have to be all of that Oliver if there is a shadow of doubt then you can't be and I won't let you be their dad because I cannot have you break their hearts" she manages to say in one breath staring directly at him, something she tried to avoid because she could always see everything in his eyes just like he could to her and she didn't want to feel vulnerable right now.

"I will be all those things and more Felicity I promise, I want this, I want them, I want to get to know them" he says with such conviction.

"Ok" she stands up "tomorrow I'll bring them to the park here 1 o clock be there Oliver" and with that she walks away.

* * *

><p>Oliver counted down the hours for his meeting with his children he was nervous he had worked out a lot to try and control his emotions, he didn't know what he would do or say when he sees them but a part of him told himself that it wouldn't be too hard, he had already introduced himself to them.<p>

Oliver stared at his watch an hour until he needed to be at the park, he had a quick shower got dressed and then made his way to the park 40 minutes early, he didn't care he just needed to be there.

Oliver sat on the bench Felicity and he had yesterday, he tried to keep his breathy in check since Felicity had left he had used her technique to control his breathing, 3 … 2 … 1.

Oliver turned his gaze and noticed Felicity walking into the park 15 minutes before 1, holding hands with each twin at her sides. He noticed them laughing and giggling and the twins practically skipping at her sides. He couldn't help the smile falling on his face as he noticed Olivia holding her elephant stuffed animal. Oliver's smile grew wider when the twins noticed him and they waved excitedly.

"Hi Oliver" Theo says as he fists his hand holding it out for Oliver to fist his fist back.

"Hi buddy" he says as he presses his knuckles against his, he couldn't help but think Roy had clearly taught him that.

"Hi Oliver" Olivia says opening her arms up again to hug, Oliver embrace his little girl this time hugger her a little tighter.

"Hi princess" he says earning a giggle from Olivia. "Hey" he directs to Felicity.

"Hi" she says back, Oliver looked her over he had never seen her look like this before. She had worn tight blue jeans with ankle boots with light grey t-shirt with a blue denim shirt on top. She had worn her contacts and she just looked completely different from what he had been used to.

"Mama is Oliver coming to the park too?" Theo asks.

"Yes baby Oliver is joining us" she answers.

"Yeah" they both said in unison causing a massive grin to form on Oliver's face.

Oliver memorised his two kids in front of him hoping to hold on to these memories, Theo had worn denim shorts with sneakers and a dark blue t-shirt and Olivia had worn a light purple dress her hair mimicking her mother's in a high ponytail.

Oliver, Felicity walked towards the playground, Felicity still clutched on to the twins until they found a space on the grass and she laid a blanket on the grass.

"Mama gimme the ball please, Oliver let's play" Theo says as Felicity hands him his soccer ball.

Oliver and Theo kicked the ball back and forth for a while as Felicity stood by the slide with Olivia.

"Alright buddy let's call it a day" Oliver says as he picks up the ball and drops it on their blanket. He walks over to Olivia who is pushing her stuffed elephant on the swing. Oliver laughs "Milo looks like he is having a great time" he says.

"Yeah he like it when he goes up high" she giggles.

"Do you want to get in the swing and I'll push you?" he asks hopeful.

"Ok but you have to push Milo too overwise he will be sad" she answers as Oliver lifts her and puts her in the next swing.

"Ok" Oliver begins to push her lightly and push Milo's swing too.

"Higher Oliver" she laughs.

Oliver begins to push a little hard but terrified of pushing too hard in case he hurts her in anyway. Oliver hadn't noticed when Felicity came and stood next to him. "You can push harder, nothing will happen" she smiles as Oliver nods and proceeds to push. Felicity returns to Theo, Oliver watches as they attempt to do the monkey bars and Felicity purposely pretending she can't hold on.

* * *

><p>Once they had finished they had all taken a seat on the grass as Felicity pulls out some sandwiches.<p>

"Where are Thea and Uncle John?" Olivia asks. Oliver looks at her Uncle John not having gone unnoticed, he knew Diggle stayed there for quite some time and after Felicity left him yesterday he didn't find Diggle at the hotel. A part of him was jealous and angry that Diggle had spent time with the twins.

"They are at home baby" Felicity answers knowing full well what Oliver's expression read.

"Do you like turkey sandwiches Oliver?" Theo asks as he picks out the tomatoes and puts them to the side.

"Grover eat your tomatoes please" Felicity says in a voice that Oliver is all too familiar with.

"But Mama"

"No"

"I don't like them they taste eww bumblebee do you want them?" he says clenching his eyebrows together and looking at his sister.

"I'll eat them" Olivia says leaning over Oliver and placing the tomatoes in her sandwich.

Oliver grins earning a glare from Felicity causing it immediately to fall.

"I like turkey sandwiches" he says.

Once they had finished eating they remain quiet on the grass. "Oliver if you are fwends with mommy why have you just come" Theo asks as he leans on his front his hands holding his chin.

"Well me and your Mommy we were friends and we haven't seen each other in a long time because we live in different places" he manages to say as he lays on his front mimicking Theo.

"Oliver" Olivia says.

"Yeah"

"Its mommy and I" she says with a serious face earning laughs from both Oliver and Felicity.

"Sorry" he says pushing a loose strand of her hair behind her ear as she too leans on her front.

"Where do you live?" Olivia asks.

"Starling City"

"Wow there is big buildings almost close to the moon" Theo says excitedly.

"Mama has shown us pictures" Olivia adds.

"Yes there is, maybe one day you two can come and see for yourself"

"Can we mommy?" Theo asks.

"Please Mama" Olivia says holding Felicity's hand.

Felicity stares at Oliver and then back at her kids "Yeah maybe" she says.

"Pinky promise mommy" Olivia says.

"Bumblebee …" Felicity begins to say.

"Pinky promise mommy" Theo says standing on his feet holding his finger out to Felicity.

"I promise" she says linking her finger with Theo's and then Olivia's.

"Thanks mama" Theo says excitedly as he kisses his mom's cheek and Olivia does the same.

"I'm sorry" Oliver says "I shouldn't have …"

"It's fine Oliver, they are too little but I have been to Starling City since the company I work for head office is there so I have made trips before"

"You have been in Starling since leaving and you just …" Oliver bites his tongue as the twins look at him because he had started to raise his voice. "Never mind, when you two come to Starling I will show you around and there is this amazing burger place mommy and I used to go to …"

"Big Belly" they both say in unison giggling.

"Mommy sometimes says she wishes she could have some big belly" Theo laughs.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day Oliver plays with them, he watches over them as they run around through the slide area, on the monkey bars and he pushes them on the swings feeling more confident to push harder.<p>

"I'll walk you home" he says to Felicity.

"You don't have to" she shakes her head.

"Please"

"Ok"

Oliver then scoops Olivia up in his arms and carries the bag Felicity had in his other arm as Felicity carries Theo.

"Oliver" Olivia says.

"Yeah Princess"

"Is Thea your sister like Theo is my brother and Uncle Roy is mama's brother" she says as blue eyes meet blue eyes.

"Yes she is" he smiles at her.

"Do you get sad when you are away from her?"

"Sad?"

"Yeah sometimes I get sad if Uncle Woy takes Theo to the gwocewy shop" she pouts.

Oliver looks at her confused wondering if it's because Roy doesn't take her.

"They are inseparable, they do everything together if say Roy takes Theo with him he refuses to go without her and she cries when he goes, but I try to encourage them that they shouldn't feel the way they feel when the other one isn't present" Felicity answers.

Oliver nods returning his gaze back to his daughter. "I used to get sad if Thea wasn't around all the time but I always knew that she was my sister and that she would be home and I would see her" he has no idea if he says the right thing.

"Weally"

"Really" he laughs pecking her nose.

* * *

><p>When they get to Felicity's Oliver puts Olivia down "so today was really nice" he says to the twins.<p>

"Oliver stay it's Saturday we always get Go-go pizzas, can Oliver stay Mama" Olivia asks giving Felicity her puppy seal eyes.

"Oliver has things to do baby"

"Actually I haven't got .."

"Oliver" Felicity glares at him.

"Pwease stay Oliver" Theo says taking hold of his hand and ushering Oliver closer to the door. Oliver looks at Felicity and then crouches down to Theo's eye level.

"Another time buddy ok" he says placing a kiss on his forehead. Felicity notices the sad expression on Theo's face and the tears that begin to form on Olivia's as Oliver walks over cupping her face and placing a kiss on each one of her cheeks.

"Stay" she whispers playing with her fingers not meeting his gaze.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Yeah" the twins shout as they both throw themselves at Oliver who wraps his arms around their waists lifting them into a tight hug.

* * *

><p>Roy was working so it was just Oliver, Felicity and the twins. During dinner Oliver listened to stories they told, what they like to do a pre-school, who their friends were, what their favourite food was. He particularly enjoyed the squabbles of nuh huhs and yeah huhs which would only stop when Felicity used her loud voice. Oliver couldn't help but think of him and Felicity and the squabbles they used to have. He enjoyed Olivia massaging his face and playing with the stubble of his beard. After a while Felicity had let loose a bit and joined in with the jokes and laughs.<p>

Theo had pulled out his snakes and ladders board game and they all enjoyed the game. Oliver would laugh when Olivia kept trying to go further than the number on her dice. Oliver's heart melted when Theo whispered in his ear "Let bumblebee win" he couldn't help but feel proud at the kindness his son showed towards his sister.

Once they had finished the game Felicity ordered them to change into the pyjamas and brush their teeth she even allowed Oliver to read them a story. Once he had finished reading them a story he placed kisses on both of them oh and Milo and shut their door.

"Thank you today, I know I don't deserve it but thank you they are incredible" he says to Felicity.

"They are, and you do deserve it Oliver I have always told you deserve happiness and better" she walks towards the kitchen and begins to clear away some plates.

"Felicity I promise I will be there for them in every way, I was nervous day but today showed me just how much I missed and just how much I want this, them"

"I know Oliver and they may not know you are their dad but they will want you too" she rubs her forehead finally meeting his eyes.

"Can I ask you a question, bumblebee and Grover?" he laughs.

"Yeah, Grover because he absolutely loves him from Elmo and bumblebee because her favourite colour is yellow and she is always buzzing around everywhere, when she learnt to walk she would cause me mini heart attacks she used to go everywhere and fast, one moment she is her room and the next minute in a cupboard in the kitchen, I used to think I lost her so mini heart attacks" she laughs remembering looking for her for 30 minutes when she was one to find her under the sink in the bathroom saying here I am.

Oliver laughs keeping quiet hoping she would continue any type of story. "She used to hide in these ridiculous spaces, I mean no one would tell her or ask her to play hide and seek but she would do it nevertheless and when I would panic I would search for her and every time I found her she would shout here I am"

"Sounds about right a buzzing bumblebee, Theo let her win"

"Yeah he always does that, I don't know if you noticed but when she struggles on the monkey bars he pretends to struggle too so she doesn't feel like she can't do it"

"They seem really close"

"Oh they are, always there for one another, always playing or laughing, giggling, Liv is someone who likes to be held during the night so she comes to me or Roy and I have had words with Roy about getting her to sleep in her own bed but when I get up in the morning she's in his bed with his arm around her it's super cute"

"There is so much I need to learn about them" Oliver says as Felicity hands him a mug of coffee. "Coffee" he laughs.

"Just this once" she smiles back. "Yeah there is a lot to learn but you will all they really need is for you to be there available, they don't need you to know how many friends they have what their favourite toy is because trust me all those things change anyways they just need you".

"I don't want to push but when do you think we can tell them … I mean have you ever said anything about me, their dad" he asks.

"Yes" she holds her breath, "I told them that their dad is a hero, somebody who stands up to the bullies and that there are a lot of people who depend on you and need to be saved by you and that when the time is right he will come to us"

"What did they say?"

"They understood that you needed to stand up to the bullies because people are scared but …" tears begin to form in her eyes, "but they wish that he would be there to save them too" she whispers.

Oliver remains quiet. "Oliver I am sorry, I … I have always felt guilty about leaving with them"

"We still have a lot to discuss but for now none of that matters all that matters is I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere, I will be here tomorrow and the next day and the next but I do want them to know Felicity"

"And we will tell them but just not right now Oliver, soon really soon but I want them to get used to you being around and you being there for them before we tell them"

"Ok" he stands up "I should go thank you for today" she smiles at him and follows him to the door. Oliver turns around and pecks her on the cheek.

"Oliver" she whispers.

"Just thank you Felicity, thank you for allowing me to see them and thank you for having them and raising two incredible kids with amazing hearts".

They exchange smiles and Felicity then returns back inside, she still fears what the future will hold with Oliver in their lives but she knows that her priority are her children protecting them, protecting their hearts.


End file.
